


Wager

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, Day 13: Rimming, It's basically 200 words basketball 900 words porn, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Rimming, Top Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like I win, Aominecchi." </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. What, you want me to eat you out?”</p><p>“Actually, I think I want to eat you out,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

> heyo mayo more bottom Aomine-o (that doesn't rhyme) 
> 
> You guys all gave me such positive feedback for yesterday, so I mean, I HAD to write more bottom Aomine. How can i say no? (Plus it's nice transforming the fandom top into a whiny bottom)
> 
> I mean what

“If you win, you can do anything you want tonight. If I win, same reward,” Aomine whispers into Kise’s ear as they’re picking teams. He smirks, dribbling the basketball with one hand and the casual ease that takes years to perfect.

Kise shoots him a grin. “You’re going down, Aominecchi,” Kise sing-songs back.

He winks when Akashi’s eyes slide over to him. Akashi and Kagami are the captains, a position which changes every week. Kagami picks Kuroko first and Akashi chooses Midorima. Once they’re divided into teams, Murasakibara and Kagami vie for the ball.

The game goes quickly after that. Kise ends up going against Kagami more than once, twisting just out of his reach over and over again. When he ends up having to break past Aomine, he uses a combination of Kagami’s style and Aomine’s to quickly fake him out, but Aomine’s response time is better than ever. He snatches the ball away from Kise, dribbling it down the concrete court.

The score remains in Aomine’s favor for most of the game until Midorima sinks two three-pointers in a row. Himuro’s phone alarm goes off, signaling the end of the game just as the second ball swishes through the hoop. Akashi grins gracefully while Kise and Takao jump on each other, celebrating at the expense of their friends’ eardrums.

“Looks like I win, Aominecchi,” Kise purrs once they’re on the train, riding back to Kise’s house for the night. His parents are in Greece right now.

“Yeah, yeah. What, you want me to eat you out?”

“Actually, I think I want to eat you out,” Kise says nonchalantly, playing with his cellphone. He winks at Aomine and licks his lips.

Aomine looks at him for a few seconds before he exhales out a quiet, “Fuck.”

***

As soon as they’re inside Kise’s bedroom, Aomine’s kissing him, lips roaming all over his neck and jaw. Aomine’s mouth is wonderful and he knows exactly where to bite Kise, where to kiss him softly, so that Kise’s a mess. He strips Kise of his shirt and then his basketball shorts, leaving him only in the tight briefs he wears. Kise pushes Aomine away a little. He’s going to make tonight about Aomine.

“Get on the bed,” Kise commands. If his voice sounds a little breathless, he’ll never admit it. He’s nervous, but so fucking excited. He wants to give Aomine the same pleasure he gives him. Aomine does as he’s told, but not without groping Kise’s ass first. Kise groans, shooing him towards his huge bed. Aomine sheds his clothes as he goes

Kise rummages through his underwear drawer, searching for the lube. When he finally turns back around, Aomine’s splayed on his bed, lazily stroking his cock. He looks amazing on Kise’s bed and Kise wants him to stay there forever. Kise climbs onto the bed, looming over Aomine.

“You’re so beautiful, Daiki.”

“You are too, baka,” Aomine says. He sighs when Kise runs his hands along his abdomen. Kise looks back up at Aomine and he’s completely hard now, just from being this close to him. Kise loves this, he loves Daiki.

Kise takes Aomine’s cock in his hand first, just stroking him slowly. He leans down and Aomine meets him halfway, lips meeting at the perfect angle. Aomine opens his mouth and Kise slides his tongue in, tasting Aomine.

Kise breaks away first, looking down at Aomine. “Are you sure I can?”

“You won the bet,” Aomine answers.

“I don’t want to do something you don’t want me to do. I don’t care if I won a bet, I won’t do something if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Ryouta,” Aomine says, voice pained, “Please put your tongue in my ass.”

“Don’t jump for joy or anything,” Kise grumbles. He snakes lower, but Aomine puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I want you to,” he murmurs, just loud enough so Kise can hear him. He flushes and looks away, too embarrassed to meet Kise’s eyes.

Kise kisses his thigh and taps his stomach. “Turn over.” Aomine huffs, but does as he’s told. He rests so that his ass is high in the air, presenting for Kise. Kise rubs a finger against his hole and Aomine’s whole body twitches and he lets out a breathy sound.

“You look so good, Daiki,” Kise promises, running a hand over one of the fleshy globes of Aomine’s ass.

“Jesus, shut up,” Aomine growls.

Kise chuckles and dives in, pressing his tongue against Aomine’s hole and resisting the urge to say _itadakimasu_. Aomine jolts towards him, a startled moan ripping its way out of his throat. Kise smirks, glad he’s giving Aomine something, and presses his tongue into the ring of tight muscle.

He always loves when Aomine eats him out. He knows just how to move his tongue to make Kise scream. Kise’s never done this to someone and, as far as he knows, Aomine’s never been rimmed. He desperately wants to make Aomine scream his name just once tonight. He says a little thank you to Midorima in his head and then quickly pushes all thoughts of Midorima away.

“ _Ryouta_ ,” Aomine hisses when Kise sets a brisk pace to his thrusts. “Oh fuck, that feels so good.” He grinds his ass back and Kise’s tongue plunges even deeper into him. Kise hums happily.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, just the sounds of Aomine’s moaning (which he’s muffling into the pillow, to Kise’s displeasure) and Kise filling the room. Kise is rock hard from how much pleasure he knows he’s giving Aomine. He moves his fingers to spread the rim of Aomine’s hole farther apart, going as deep as he can. Aomine arches, a loud cry of Kise’s name falling from his lips. Kise remembers that that was his goal for the night and he starts vigorously fucking Aomine.

He pulls off for a moment, jaw sore, and says, “Touch yourself, baby.”

“Oh _shit_ ,” Aomine whines. “You’re killing me, Ryouta. Fuck, I love your tongue.” Kise hums again and shortly after, Aomine’s coming into Kise’s sheets, whining and moaning obscenely. He slurs Kise’s name a few times and Kise almost comes just from that.

When Aomine finally shies away, Kise pulls off and works his jaw from side to side. “Mmm, how was that?”

“It was awesome,” Aomine promises. He turns so that he’s on his back and he opens his arms. Kise lays on his chest, grinding his hips. Aomine gets a hand on his dick and Kise’s so worked up that he comes in barely a dozen strokes.

“We are so doing that again,” Kise says, sated and sleepy.

“You got that right, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, sorry 
> 
> follow me on tumblr and talk to me about aokise i'm thirsty for it (pessimisticprose is ma name lol) 
> 
> good god I write in my free time...I'm lame


End file.
